


Chopping-Board Like

by laeb



Category: Actors RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: Where Orli and Craig have to deal with unexpected issues.
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Craig Parker





	Chopping-Board Like

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Morm, who rocks my world *mwha!*  
Short notes:  
~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DROW! Ok, so The Drow asked me a little less than a month ago to write her OrliCraig, with smut, angst and a happy ending. Here it finally is, in time for her birthday. Drow, hope you’ll enjoy the numerous winks I have made up just for you ;-)  
~ Expectations are high (from meself to meself) and chapters are short, but it will be updated often and will not last forever. Expect about 12 parts. Three-quarters of the thing is already written just so you guys know. Cheers!
> 
> Originally uploaded to various archives and my LJ during the winter of 2004. Retro-posted to AO3 in March 2020.

# You say, I only hear what I want to: I don’t listen hard, I don’t pay attention to the distance that you’re running or to anyone, anywhere. I don’t understand if you really care, I’m only hearing negative: no, no, no – bad.

_ Stay_, Lisa Loeb

//SLAM!//

The door banged loudly, causing one of Viggo’s paintings to fall from the hall wall.

Orlando sighed heavily and leant his forehead on the window pane. This conversation should not have gone this way. In fact, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place.

Craig was gone. For good? He didn’t know. He hoped not. What was the reason for the fight already? They shouldn’t have shouted. They should have rejoiced at being together for the first time in months, should have been all over each other, like long-estranged lovers. Instead, they fought over some insipid bullshit, about seeing the hobbits or not for supper. Some were in town for the convention Craig was attending.

Moving away from the windowsill, Orlando went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, washing his mouth from the acidic bile ascending from his stomach to his throat and his mouth. He wouldn’t piss himself to oblivion this time; he could already feel the sickness in his gut, the twitching in his stomach.

He walked up the stairs, watching the London night spreading in the neighbourhood surrounding his new house. Sighing, he resumed climbing up to the second floor and went to his bedroom, falling boneless on the couch in the corner. Lying next to a pile of dirty clothes, he ran a hand over his features, feeling helpless. He would have to call Sean.

Question was: now? Or later?

He decided to set for ‘now’, while he still had some energy left, lowered himself to the ground and looked expectantly under the couch. Lost amid the dirt and bizarre items hiding there was, indeed, his mobile. Picking it up, he climbed back on the couch and dialled his mate’s number at home.

‘‘lo?’

‘Sean.’

‘Orli, mate! Been a while! How are yeh?’


End file.
